A Second Chance
by Teen Journalist
Summary: Will and Emma meet again after 20 years without seeing one another.
1. A Second Chance

_- So I'm **WHOLE-HEARTEDLY **dedicating this fanfic to one of my bestest friends, **DREA(QueenoftheButterflies)** even though I **NEVER** ever thought of writing a **WEMMA** story **EVER** cuz I'm not really a WEMMA fan, Drea asked for a Wemma drabble so I'm doing this for her! even though I don't want to...I will! So this one is for U Drea! hope you will like it! and belated **Happy B-day**! **I.L.Y. -**_

* * *

**A Second Chance**

_As Will Shuester was walking down the street he noticed a poor blind man holding a can, he was asking for even a little amount of money, and Will always had a soft spot for disabled people so he walk towards the blind man and gave him a dollar._

_At the very exact time that Will noticed the blind man, Emma Pillsburry was walking down the street as well, then she stepped on a chewing-gum, she was disgusted and quickly looked for a tissue on her purse, but she couldn't find any, so she ran across the street where a little store sells them._

_And as Will putted the dollar on the can, it suddenly rained, he immediately pulled out his umbrella and waited at the side of the street._

_At the very exact time that it started to rain, Emma was pulling out the chewing gum from her shoe, then she noticed that it was raining, so she pulled out her umbrella and walk outside._

_Will was about to walk away as he was waiting impatiently for a taxi, but then he slipped and fell on the ground. _

_"Ouch!"_

_And at the exact time that Will was about to walk away, Emma Pillsburry was walking to the corner of the street, she was all wet and couldn't see that clearly, because rain was on her eyes._

_Will then was about to walk away again, until he bumps into one of his former glee students, Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray, whom he later learns are now married and have 2 kids._

_Will still remembers the time when he was teaching the glee clubers at William McKinley High School, it seemed like yesterday to him, but about 20 years have now passed and they have all graduated and went and live their lives. He too has lived his life, he divorced his wife of 5 years, Terri; and he dated the school's guidance councilor, Emma Pillsburry who he hasn't seen after the graduation of his students; because afterwards he retired, which caused a drift between them, forcing Emma to break-up with him. So after that, he now stays home all day long, but in that morning; his toaster broke, so he couldn't make toast for breakfast, so he decided to go out and eat that morning._

_And at the exact time that Will bumps into his former glee students, Emma hurriedly walk to the corner of the street, because she couldn't stand the rain dropping all over her, and just wanted to get a taxi and go home._

_Emma has changed over the years, mostly because of Will Shuester; how she remembers him vividly, she misses him ever since they broke-up, but it made her a little stronger. She has always hated germs, if it was the Old Emma who stepped on the gum a while ago, she would have paniced and went home immediately to take a bath, but she didn't because she has changed a LOT actually._

_So as Finn&Quinn says goodbye to Will, he just stood at the corner of the street holding his umbrella, and waited for a taxi to come again._

_Then Emma finally reached the corner of the street where she waited for a taxi._

_As Will was looking from left to right, he looked in front of him, and saw...Emma._

_Emma was giggling, because of the coldness in the air; she was looking everywhere, then she took a second look infront of her, and across the street was...Will._

_Will smiled, because he hasn't seen her for years and he misses her dearly._

_Emma then quickly walk across the street, with full-joyfulness inside of her; how she just wanted to tell Will that she's sorry for breaking-up with him, and if she could do it all over again...she would._

_Will then looked to his right and saw a car driving really fast, but before he could say so..._

_"CRASH!"_

_Emma was hit by a car._

* * *

_You see, maybe if something differently happened on that day...maybe, just maybe, Emma wouldn't be lying on a hospital bed that afternoon._

_Maybe if Will's toater hadn't broke, he wouldn't have had to go out for breakfast, so he and Emma wouldn't have had to see each other, and Emma might not have crossed the street._

_Maybe if Will hadn't noticed that blind man; he would have taken the taxi which stopped at that very moment; then Emma would have never seen him and never crossed the street._

_Maybe if Emma hadn't stepped on that chewing gum, then maybe she would have been to the corner of the street when Will was giving the blind man a dollar, so she wouldn't have seen him and wouldn't have to cross the street._

_And maybe if Will hadn't slipped and fell on the ground, he would have left, but he did and maybe if Finn&Quinn wouldn't have walked by, he would have left as well, but he didn't; instead he got stuck on that corner of the street where he saw Emma, who then saw him, who then walked across the street to talk to him...but got hit by a car instead._

_So if anything differently happened on that day, then maybe, just maybe, Emma wouldn't be on a hospital bed now._

_But...it happened._

* * *

_So on that afternoon, Will was sitting at Emma's room impatiently, he felt guilty, because she wouldn't have crossed that street if it wasn't for him. He just wanted her to wake-up, he just wanted to see her big-bright-blue-eyes, but he got no response; Emma was in a coma with badly injured bruises from the car accident._

_"Ohh Emma...I-I've...missed you...you know that." _

_Will whispered in her ears, tears was slowly falling down his eyes; he couldn't bare the thought of loosing her; not having to see her ever again would kill him, given the facts that after the break-up; he has been a walking mess, the last 20 years of his life was complete torture; it was the worst days of his whole entire life, just because he didn't get to see her face._

_And Emma was the same; she seemed perfect after their break-up, but it was the worst thing that ever happened to her; she never let it out, but every single day for the last 20 years; she was hurting in the inside; it hurted more than the time when she fell on the pot of gew._

* * *

_2 days later..._

_"W-Will...?"_

_Emma finally wakes-up and opens her eyes._

_"Emma! Emma! Your awake!"_

_Will shouted as he wakes-up; he touches Emma's face to see if it wasn't a dream, but it was real, and he was happy._

_Emma smiles still weak from the accident, she keeps closing her eyes again._

_"Ohh yeah...your probbably still tired, so I'ma let you rest."_

_"No...please stay...W-Will, we have a lot of catching-up to do."_

_"Yeah...yes we do."_

_So Will sat on the chair, and he and Emma started talking about what had happened to their lives after their break-up. They spent the whole afternoon talking about the old times; when they were both in William McKinley High School; the place where they met, where they got to know one another, where their history began, and where their history ended, but from then on they'll start a new history, after 20 years; they've finally meet again, and so the story continues._

* * *

_Will decided to go out and buy Emma a birthday present; he only realized that it was her birthday on that day when Emma told him while they were catching-up. He wanted to get her something special, he used to give her flowers and chocolates oftenly when they were still together, but he knew that it wasn't the case then, because they weren't together anymore._

_He went to every store nearby, but can't seem to find the perfect gift._

_"RING!"_

_His cellphone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, is this Mr. Will Shuester?"_

_"Yeah...that's me."_

_"Well we're the Love Solutions company, a year ago; you signed-up here so that we could get you a perfect match, but we hadn't had any luck...until now."_

_"So you mean, you found me the perfect girl?"_

_"Yes we did; you 2 are perfect for each other."_

_And they were perfect for each other, she had beautiful dark hair, green eyes, not tall but not short either; she likes football, singing, dancing, teaching, Spanish, and she wanted 2 kids; a boy and a girl just like what Will ever wanted. She was the perfect girl for him but..._

_Will flashes back from the time he first met Emma; they were new at the school and met at the school canteen, she was sitting alone so he sat with her, and they started talking and just cliqued; there was just an instant sparks between them, he remembers the time he helped her with her Germ-problem, by putting a dust of chalk on her nose, he remembers the time when he was about to quit his job, but Emma stopped him by telling him that teaching the glee club was what he wanted to do; she always seemed to be just next to him; supporting him every step of the way, she was his best-friend, his best confidant; who never seems to let him down EVER. He remembers all of it, the good and bad times he spent with her were the best moments of his life, so he realized that...he didn't wanted a perfect girl, he wanted Emma._

_"Emma."_

_Will whispered._

_"Hello, Mr. Shuester? Are you still there?"_

_"Yes, I'm still here."_

_"Do you want me to set you a date with her or what?"_

_Will stopped for a moment, and swallowed a grip; he knew that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to find a girl like that, but...sometimes a not so perfect girl would make your world complete, so he knew he was about to do the right thing._

_"No, don't set me up with her, I think I'm good...but thanks."_

_"Okay, if you say so..."_

* * *

_So at that night, Will visits Emma at the hospital to give her, her birthday gift. _

_"Will, got my birthday gift?"_

_"Yup, it's the perfect birthday gift."_

_Will smiles._

_"What is it?"_

_Emma smiles back at him, so eager to know what the gift was._

_"Before I give it to you, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that you're okay, and that...I-I was the stupidest guy in the world for ever letting you go."_

_"Awee thank you Will, but that was 20 years ago, and everything happens for a reason."_

_"Yeah everything does happen for a reason, so I think there's a reason why my toaster broke, so that I would go out for breakfast 2 days ago. The universe wants us to be together Emma..."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Okay enough of all these silly things, I'ma go straight to the point; I-I...love you Emma, and I would be the happiest guy in the world if you would give me a second chance."_

_Will kneels down infront of Emma and takes out a diamond ring, which is Emma's birthday gift._

_"Will...I-I...don't know what to say..."_

_Emma starts to tear-up, it was tears of joy; it was definitely the happiest moment of her life so far._

_"Just say, yer or no?"_

_Will anticipated her answer; it would make everything perfect if she would say yes, but it would break his heart into a billion pieces if she would say no._

_"I-I...YES!"_

_"Yes! You'll marry me!"_

_Will jumps up and joy; he was filled with happiness inside, he couldn't remember the last time he felt that happy before, because he hasn't felt that way before; It was just the feeling that makes your whole life seemed filled with joy all of a sudden; and he was Happy...after 20 years of misery; he is now happy for the rest of his life._

_"Ohh Emma...I love you."_

_Will says as he kisses her on the forehead, and as he rubs her tears away._

_"I-I...I love you too Will."_

_Emma says it back as she smiles, a smile that can never be measured._

_Then, they kiss._

_And so their new history begins on that very moment, but this time it had a happy ending._

_Many years afterwards...they are STILL together and happy, with 2 children, a boy and a girl; Little Will Jr. and **Andrea "Drea" Shuester**._

**_THE_END_**

* * *

-_ So that's all, thank you for reading AND again! Belated Happi B-day DREA! I.L.Y -_

_Ohh! And I almost forgot! there's another chapter, it's just a special letter from me to U(**DREA**)! GO READ IT! _


	2. My Letter

_Dear Drea,_

_I have just written a Wemma story just for you, because even thought I don't like Wemma that much; of course you know that! You asked me to make U a Wemma story for your birthday so I did! Because I LURVE U SUper-Duper-MUcHHH! ;]] I mean not in a billion years would I have thought that I would write a Wemma story BUT I did that all for you so that means...I GET a GAZILLION LOVE POINTS for what I just did, so that means...I LURVE YA MORE! HAHAH I win Drea, and whatever you say WILL NEVER EVER CHANGE that, cuz it's true! It's a fact and you just have to accept it! ;]] I.L.Y.!_

_Hehe when I joined this site I NEVER would have thought that I would meet the bestest of people; I just thought that I would be writing stories and nothing else, BUT because of YOU(DREA) I met the nicest of all people here! You were the VERY first one I met, because out of nowhere; you JUST PMed me! OUT OF NOWHERE!...haha wait...I already said that. xPP But that was one of the bestest things that EVER happened to meh...so THANKS FOR THAT DREA! _

_And thanks for supporting my stories and all that; I swear that if it hadn't for YOU and all the others who ACTUALLY reviewed my VERY first story, I never would have continued to write more stories WHICh I know, I will regret for the rest of my life...so THANKS FOR THAT TOO! _

_Thanks for always making meh feel better; and even though you always fight with me on the whole "I love U more thingy"(I obviously won) that always makes me smiles everytime you do lol x]]  
_

_And thanks for teaching meh like the weirdest...or...awesomest words ever: JAWESOME, JAMAZING, JANTASTIC, JUPER, JANDEOUS, JA-DANG...and many more; most of them start with "J" bahahha I dunno why lol xDD_

_And for giving me a LOT of nicknames WHICH I LURVE! I seriously LOVE all of them:_

_-Tiger Lily_

_-Lilykins_

_-Lil_

_-Lily bo Billy_

_and many more! lol xPP _

_So here are my nicknames for U:_

_-Dreakins_

_-Dolphin Drea_

_-Drealicious_

_-Jawesome-Drea_

_-Andy_

_-Wemma-Addict ;pp _

_-Girl who's favorite characters are mostly red-heads._

_-Girl who *thinks* that she LUVS meh more which is sooo NOT true! :))_

_And lastly:_

_-DREA! lmao x]] _

_And thanks for telling me the best part of your days sometimes, cuz that always makes me feel so happy and alive! ANDANDAND JUST THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! YOU'RE A REALLY GREAT FRIEND TO HAVE :))) I love you with all my heart! _

_BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDEY DREA! _

_I.L.Y.S.M...MORE! lol xDD _

_Love,  
__Lily_


End file.
